


Hate but Not Hate

by Kapu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina likes it rough and so does Emma. Semi-hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate but Not Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This drabble here can be a sequel to Such Sexual Frustration, if you want it to but it doesn't really intertwine with that piece.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy!

"Do you hate me? Then hit me." Regina taunted with a smirk, dark eyes boring into angry, hard emerald orbs. The brunette then felt a powerful, cheek-shattering slap and before she could respond, lips and teeth were on her neck. She was the thrown onto the bed, Emma immediately on top of her with blazing, elated eyes, her lips crushing against Regina's in a searing, passionate kiss. In nanoseconds, the two began yanking each other's clothes off, their heated skin reacting to the cool room. Emma's lips trailed to the former queen's collarbone, her teeth sharply nipping the sensitive skin.

Regina's sensual, low sighs reached Emma's anticipating ears, her efforts increasing by making her way to the mayor's bare breasts. The blonde Savior takes the right bud into her mouth and rubbing the left in between her index finger and thumb.

~*~

Once the two are riled up, Regina presses Emma into the mattress (her teeth sinking into the flesh of Emma's shoulder and it bruises quickly once Regina pulls away), their hips rolling and grinding in perfect sync. Their ends soon come into sight, their bodies moving in crazed passion. They both come in a matter of seconds, Regina slowly removing herself from Emma and laying by her side.

"That was great." Emma laughs breathlessly, Regina's chuckles mixing in with hers.

"It was." Regina agrees, snuggling into Emma. They both laugh before yawning and falling asleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this drabble!


End file.
